


You're Really Cute

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oikawa has anxiety, oikawa worried too much about iwa-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was joking about Hajime being ugly. Oikawa realizes Hajime didn't know he was joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Really Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I promised iwaoi fluff months ago and just remembered.

“Oikawa,” Hajime whispered as his friend pulled yet another book off the shelf.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa glanced at Hajime who was looking behind him and shifting his feet like a nervous wreck.

“There’s a girl staring at me.”

“No need to worry, Iwa-chan. She’s probably looking at me.” Oikawa went back to the book that was on top of the stack in his arms.

“That’s what I assumed at first, too, but when I went to the other end of the isle a few minutes ago she was still looking at me.” Hajime turned back to look at Oikawa who was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

“Iwa-chan, she thinks you’re hot,” Oikawa said through his giggles.

“What?”

“Hot. She finds you attractive, good-looking, pleasing to the eyes… Must I go on?” Oikawa had a smirk on his face that Hajime very much wanted to slap it off but he restrained himself, if only because this was the only library they hadn’t been banned from yet.

“But I’m not,” Hajime was confused. As far as he knew, girls had never taken much of an interest in him – which was fine because he never had taken an interest in them.

Oikawa stared at him with a look Hajime couldn’t read and went back to the book on the top of his stack.

 

~

 

“Tooru, do realize what time it is right now?” Hajime asked in a low voice. It was almost four in the morning and Oikawa had decided now was a perfect time to call him.

“I do but I can’t sleep,” Oikawa’s voice sounded anxious and Hajime started to worry, hoping Oikawa wasn’t having another panic attack.

“Is something worrying you?” Hajime sat up with every intension to sneak out his window if Oikawa needed him.

“Yes but it’s stupid and I really shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry,” Oikawa rushed out.

“I can promise you, whatever it is isn’t stupid. What’s bothering you?” Hajime tried to sound firm but he was really starting to worry. Oikawa never held back what was on his mind when he called. It was times like these, usually, that Hajime was actually able to get the truth out of him.

“It was something you said yesterday at the library,” Oikawa still sounded nervous but at least he was talking.

“Shit, did I hurt you? What was it? Dammit, Oikawa, you gotta tell me these things,” Hajime started ranting as he jumped out his bed a felt around his room for a shirt.

“You didn’t!” Oikawa almost shouted and Hajime stopped his search.

“What?”

“You didn’t hurt me. I, um, I think it’s the other way around. I think I hurt you.” Hajime almost missed what he said because of how quiet he got.

“What?” was Hajime’s intelligent response.

 “When I said that that girl thought you were hot and you said you weren’t. It just occurred to me that all those times I called you ugly you never realized I was joking. I never realized you actually thought you weren’t attractive –“

“Hold up,” Hajime had to stop Oikawa and process what he was saying. “You couldn’t sleep because I think I’m not attractive?”

“Yes.”

“Give me ten minutes, I’m coming over,” Hajime hung up the phone before Oikawa could protest. He slipped on some clothes and crawled out of his window. He took his time walking down the street knowing Oikawa wasn’t in bad condition. If anything, he took his time so he wouldn’t be too pissed at his best friend when he got there.

Hajime went straight to the side of the house he knew Oikawa’s bedroom was on and crawled in through the open window. Upon landing he noticed a lump of blankets on the bed and through his body on top of it.

“Iwa-chan, you’re squishing me!” Oikawa whined from under the blankets.

“Don’t worry about me and I won’t squish you,” Hajime shot back but made no move to get off of him. Oikawa turned himself over the best he could to wrap his arms around Hajime and turn them so they were both lying on their sides.   

“But if Iwa-chan doesn’t worry about Iwa-chan, and _I_ don’t worry about Iwa-chan, then who’s going to worry about Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as pulled himself closer to bury his head against Hajime’s chest and tangled their legs together.

“I don’t need anyone to worry about me, Tooru. Go to sleep,” Hajime said softly and started to run his hand through Oikawa’s hair.

“I love you, Hajime. You’re really cute,” Oikawa mumbled and fell asleep.

Hajime may have not been able to go to sleep trying to figure out what his friend meant. And he may or may not have given Oikawa a good morning kiss when he woke up.

Oikawa definitely responded by initiating a make out session before they got out of bed to get breakfast.


End file.
